Replaced
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln loud loves luan very much. so much so that in his young preteen mind his romance soared into ideals of a future with him and luan and no one else. but sometimes things don't turn out like they should...


Replaced

a luancoln fic

a luaggie fic

"Why? why can't i call you that?"

"because."

"because, WHY!"

"Because we're not dating anymore."

"it's because of her, isn't it?"

"you knew how i felt about her for along time..."

Lincoln sat at the edge of the bed, glaring and focused on the carpet floor. glaring at the volumes of the golden age of ace savvy from the 1939-to-1947 luan sighed heavily and looked away.

"i'm sorry, linc. i love her, one day she came to me after school and she confessed and wanted to take me out to a date."

"you barely know her." he growled his fingers clenching the bed sheets. "she's a stranger."

luan shook her head. "but i've always liked her, won't you let me have this chance?" she looked at her brother and touch his hand only for him to pull it away. he didn't want to be touched.

"your asking me to give you up, so that undeserving gothy tramp can have you." lincoln grumbled, lower his head, eyes shifted away from her. luan shook her head and she couldn't help but feel hurt. something snapped inside of her like a flame.

"well i'm dating her. we're going out tonight. i'm sorry lincoln, but we can't do this anymore." there was an edge in her voice. he flinched. she sounded so cruel, so unreasonable.

"we can't do this anymore." she whispered. "i'm sorry but this, our relationship isn't normal. never has been, i realize that now." lincoln's eyes snapped wide and turned to her as if she just stabbed him so suddenly he couldn't believe it himself.

"isn't normal?" his hissed. "we knew that, and we didn't care! we loved each other!" he pointed at the wall as if directing the outside world. "what does it matter what they think! we were happy!"

she shut her eyes and shook her head tears threaten to come. "don't you want me to be happy linc?" she sucked in breath, trying to control her coming sob. "what we have was special but i need to move on, i need a normal relationship!"

"by today's standards it isn't...seems unfair i can't date my sister but a fucking dyke can."

luan's eyes widen and she hop off his bed, her lips trembled. he glared at her, challenging her.

she raised a hand and smacked him, once, twice. three times. each slap echo in the room. and lincoln was stunned when he felt the stinging sensation. he looked at her as he touch his redden cheek.

"..you're an asshole, lincoln loud." she bit her and suckled her bottom lip as tears now stream down her cheeks. "i hate you! selfish!" she turned covering her face with her forearm running towards the door and yanking it open. - just then the door bell rang. both paused. luan wiped her eyes with the back of her fists and shuddered.

"...we're done." lincoln's heart dropped all the more down to the pit of his stomach. she straighten her self and walked down the hall down the the stairs. "l-luan wait!" he chased after her but she didn't turn her head back. she made her decision. "...no time left for you." she said. "i'm on my way to better things." she reached the door and open it to reveal maggie who, was to her the most welcoming sight. a breath of fresh air.

"maggie." she sighed with a smile. maggie's monotone expression turn to the littlest of smiles. she wore a spawn t-shirt, and a dark grey skirt,army boots. her eyeliner black luan blushed and held her hand. lincoln could only watch as she walked out that door.

"so what we're doing tonight?" luan asked as she shut the door.

lincoln stood still as the world around him became silent. tears, hot tears begin to trickle down his cheeks. he'd lost her. he lost her. he lost her. that kept repeating in his brain. the scene playing back. he didn't know what to do. the pain was too much. he shook his head.

why. why. why did this have to happen? of all the girls he loved, why did his own sister betrayed him...

ran and fell on his knees, picked himself up and staggered and ran and shut and locked the door he leap onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow and let out a long painful wail. his body trembled and shook. the pain the growing pain of heart break spread into his very soul he grip the pillow and sobbed harder and harder, he curled and grip the right side of his breast where his heart slowly crackled and crumbled.

sadness took over him. as his mind replayed the scene again and again. he clenched his teeth and let out an anguished growl. "luaannn...luaaaannn!" he cried hiccuping. he felt anger-rage. his eyes looked up at the wall but in his mind he pictured luan and maggie...having such a great time. being a 'normal couple' his blood shot eyes shine in the from the lamp light, he blinked away his tears, he clenched his teeth harder and harder. and snarled. "i hate you luan."

he shivered and gasped for air and screamed.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

He declared. but he stopped. no. no. this isn't luan's fault. she was happy. her mind was just poison of the notion that she needed a 'normal relationship' with 'someone' and that someone was maggie. she was to blame. she is the reason why luan left.

"..no...i hate you Maggie..." he whispered. "you took her from me..." he clawed the bed. "i'll make you pay you lesbian cunt." he sat on his knees glaring. planning, plotting. but he knew he couldn't take luan back. he knew if he tried he knew he would make things worse.

his body slumped and he shudders a tired breath. he had to cave in and give up. and accept the fact that...

he's been replaced.

THE END


End file.
